Hybrid Love
(This story is about hybrids/forbidden offspring who pretty much fall in love with each other. Enjoy! I work hard!) Prolouge Bog shuffled his wings, and stared at the empty plains around him. He could not wait to get back to the warm mud in the mud kingdom. "Why can't he hatch in the mud kingdom?" Bog asked. "Why cant he hatch in the mud kingdom? Silver mocked. "Why cant he hatch in the ICE kingdom?" "I'm not a fool." He replied back. "Your tribe would kill him the moment he hatched." "Not if I stopped them." She said. "I know you would not." He answered, without looking at her. Silver did not answer. Soon a cracking sound interrupted the argument. Their heads jerked toward the egg. Silver scooted closer, her eyes shining. "Hopefully," Silver said. "It will look like a IceWing not some low born MudWing. "Excuse me?" Bog snarled. "I'm naming him Mountain, after both our territories." Said Silver with a rare tone of affection. Bog did not answer. Then a crack split down the middle of the egg. Silver gasped softly as tiny white feet punctured the egg. Then the whole egg gave way. And the light poured down on the little dragonet. Bog gasped as he saw the brown head and under belly but the rest of him was white. The tips of his wings were gray. Bog heard Silver snarl. "I hate him! I hate YOU you stupid dragonet." She said waving a talon at him. The dragonet looked puzzled. Bog stepped in front of him. "What are you doing?" Silver demanded. Bog picked the dragonet up and flapped off with him. Then he heard Silver roar behind him as the MudWings seized her so he could get away into the night, back to the mud kingdom, away from Silver. "Mommy? Daddy?" The dragonet whispered. Chapter 1: Friend? Six years later... Mountain sighed and flew onward, looking at the marshes below him. Then he cocked his head. What was that? Too late, Mountain realized and smashed into the side of a dragon he did not know. OWWW.. He thought loudly. He got up and peered at the strange dragon. Shock hit him like lightning. Another hybrid?? He asked himself. "Hi?" She asked, looking up at the dragon hovering above her. "Are you another hybrid?" He blurted. "Yes." She answered, flinching. "I'm sorry," he said feeling bad. "I'm a mudwing/icewing hybrid." She looked suprised then delighted and answered "I'm a mudwing/leafwing hybrid." "A leafwing hybrid?" He asked, confused. "Yeah, that's why I'm alone and my mother's dead." She said matter-of-factly. "I'm sorry." He repeated. She laughed and said "Stop apoligizing!" "Ok,ok." He said. "We should be friends." She said suddenly. He felt shocked again by this dragon. "Well,sure, I mean I've never had a friend before." "Exactly!" She exclaimed, eyes gleaming. Mountain felt inspired by this dragon. A new friend!? He thought. Chapter 2: A Deep Friendship Six Months Later... Clover flew beside Mountain, doing her best not to smack into him but staying close. She had this weird feeling she could not shake off. She felt as though everything was gonna be... different somehow. She sighed, and shook of the feeling. "What's wrong?" Mountain asked. "Nothing." With a smile Clover added, "Do you think our dragonets will be this concerned, and big hearted like you?" "Um, sure. I mean... Do we really have to talk about that right now?" Mountain said nervously. Disappointment weighed like a heavy stone in Clover's belly. Mountain always got really awkward when she tried to bring up the conversation of dragonets. Oh, well, I'm sure he'll get over it sooner or later. I mean, I am his love. She thought. Clover flew on, for a while. They landed after a good bit of time. They were on the outskirts of the Mud Kingdom. Back to their cave. Their home. She sighed once more. "Mountain, do you really like me?" Clover asked out of the blues. "Well, sure, Clover. But... Honestly, we should wait things out, you know. See if we still love each other as adults." "Okay." She agreed. I'll always love him, and he knows it. She thought. She turned and walked into her cave. I guess I'm going to countinue the scroll I'm writing. And maybe read a bit. Clover thought. Chapter 3: Nova 1 month later... Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)